Dangerous Love
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: When an old black Chevy Impala rolls through the gates of Rynnbeck High one morning, Charlie is intrigued by the two mysterious brothers that get out of it. Soon however, she discovers that there's much more to them than meets the eye. Something much darker then she could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**It's official, God hates me!**

**Not only would my car not start this morning, but it's also raining, and I'm late for school.**

Looking down at the time on my phone, it read '9:34'.

School started over half an hour ago.

Oh well!

* * *

Eventually reaching the school gates, the rain had finally stopped allowing for the sun to appear from behind the once dark rain clouds in the sky. Grabbing my student pass out of my pocket, I jumped at the sound of an engine. Looking up, an old Chevy Impala drove past me. The shiny black body gleamed in the sunlight.

Walking down the path to the reception, I stared at the mysterious vehicle. As the doors opened, two boys got out of it. One looked around my age and was dressed in a dark brown leather coat and jeans while the other was younger and dressed in a light brown coat with a beige t shirt and light blue jeans. The older boy was without a bag while the youngest threw the straps over his shoulders nervously.

It was already well over half way through the year. We never usually get any fresh meat this far through semester.

The Chevy Impala was quick to drive away leaving the two boys to join the path down to the reception.

Walking behind them, it was clear that the oldest boy was the most confident. With his head held high, he was already walking around the place like he owned it. The youngest however, walked slumped with his head hung and a nervously tight grip on one strap of the backpack while his other hand was buried deep into the pocket of his coat.

"I'm sick of being the new kid, Dean." I heard the youngest say.

"It'll be fine, Sammy." The oldest reassured. "Dad will come and pick us up when he's finished the job and then we'll be outta' here."

I furrowed an eyebrow. They'd just got here, why would they be leaving so soon?

Noticing me walking behind them, the oldest turned to me.

"Hey sweet cheeks." He grinned. "Where's the reception in this place?"

I just looked at him before scoffing at his ridiculous attempt of flirting. "It's just down here." I answered, reluctantly. "You guys are gonna' get it in the neck off 'The Eagle' for being late on your first day."

"The Eagle?" The eldest furrowed an eyebrow.

"Mr Peters. He's the principal here, and he doesn't take students being late well. As you're about to find out." I stated.

"Why are you late?" He asked.

"My car wouldn't start this morning so I had to walk." I answered as we reached the door to the reception. Scanning my pass on the reader, the door opened and I walked in.

The two boys followed.

Making our way over to the reception desk, Mrs Andrews shook her head and began to tut.

"This is a new record even for you, Miss Swire." She stated sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here aren't I?" I replied in a less than caring tone. "It's an improvement on yesterday if you're looking at it that way."

"Mr Peters wants to see you in his office regarding your absence yesterday." Mrs Andrews clearly wasn't taking any of my shit today.

"Oh goodie..." I grinned sarcastically.

Mrs Andrews turned to the two boys. "I need you both to fill out these forms, then Mr Peters wants to speak to you both in his office too." She turned to me. "Charlie here can show you the way, she knows the route _very_ well."

As I waited for the boys to finished filling out their forms, I occasionally glanced over at the sheets of paper to try and find out more about them.

'Dean Winchester, 17 years old'

'Sam Winchester, 13 years old'

So they're brothers, I should've guessed that.

Handing their forms to Mrs Andrews, I grinned at her as I walked passed.

Entering the corridor, Dean smirked. "You seemed so sweet and innocent."

"Never judge a book by it's cover." I replied.

"You get sent to the principal's office alot?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm two strikes away from my second suspension."

"What'd you do for your first?"

"Got into a fight with the head girl, broke her nose." I explained.

"Well that was stupid." Dean smirked.

"The only thing that was stupid about it was the fact I got caught. The bitch deserved it."

"Why?" He asked.

"Long story." I simply replied, not wanting to go into detail.

Dean turned his brother. "Cheer up, Sammy. We're not going to get in trouble."

Sam didn't answer, only readjusted the strap on his shoulder.

"Trust me kid, he'll be more angry at me." I tried to reassure him as we reached the principle's office. Opening the door, I walked in. "You wanted to see me."

"There is such a thing as knocking, Charlie. Maybe you should try it next time." Mr Peters stated from his seat behind the desk.

I took a seat in the chair opposite before turning to the Winchester brothers. "You gonna' stand out there all day?"

Dean smirked before walking in.

Sam followed before closing the door behind him.

"Welcome to Rynnbeck High." The principal stated with a smile.

"Home of no one influential _ever_." I added.

"We could do without the commentary, Charlie." He spoke in a stern tone. "Anyway, I have a map of the school for each of you and a copy of your timetables." Searching through a pile on his desk, he plucked out the sheets and handing them to Sam and Dean.

"Thank you, Sir." The Winchester brother's said in unison.

"Off you go, you don't want to be any later for your first period."

They nodded before leaving the office.

**-Third Person POV-**

Dean turned to Sam. "I'll see you at lunch."

Sam nodded before walking off.

Standing outside the office, Dean unfolded the map and timetable.

"Well it's not my fault!" He heard Charlie shout from inside the office. "How was I supposed to know my car wasn't going to start, I'm not psychic!"

Turning back to the door, he began to listen in.

"You can't keep doing this, Charlie! Being late 99% of the time and skiving off when you can't be bothered to show up. All of this goes down on your permanent record." Mr Peters stated in an equally loud tone.

"So what if it does?"

"You'll never get employed with your track record." He replied.

"It's as if you're dying to get rid of me." Charlie shouted. "I'm sure the Wicked Witch of the West would love to see the back of me."

"Her name is Isabelle, and don't you dare talk about her like that! If you want to live under my roof, then you will abide by my rules."

"I never _wanted_ to live under your roof in the first place!"

"Do you think your Mother would be proud of you if she saw you now?"

There was a silence.

"Cause' she wouldn't be. Not in the slightest. You're arrogant, lazy, rude..."

"Shut up." A voice finally answered in a quiet tone.

"You're not the girl she raised. Not anymore."

"I said shut up!" Charlie screamed.

The door opened causing me to jump.

Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

I moved quickly so she wouldn't see me.

Charlie ran off down the corridor.

Mr Peters walked down the door and looked around. He caught sight of me. "I told you to go to your lesson." He stated.

I nodded and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

As Dean walked down the corridor towards the room labelled on his map as '8D', he heard the sound of crying coming from the bathroom. He didn't have to be a genius to guess who would be in there. Looking at the gender sign on the door, he sighed before walking in.

Inside, the white cubicles ran down one side of the bathroom with sinks directly opposite on the other wall. All of the doors were open bar one.

The same one were the light sobbing was coming from.

"Charlie?" He called softly.

A quiet gasp could be heard.

"Go away." A voice replied.

"I just came to see if you're okay." Dean stated.

"I'm fine."

Dean knew that she was only being stubborn to mask her emotions, a trick that he used often to hide how he was truly feeling from Sam. "No you're not, you're upset." Walking down the bathroom to the very last cubicle that Charlie had locked herself in, Dean sat down on the floor and leant back against the wall. "Trust me, I get it."

A sniffle could be heard.

"You wanna' talk about it?" He asked.

"Why?" Charlie replied.

"It might make you feel better. I won't judge." Dean stated before deciding to start the conversation himself. "How do you know the principal?"

"He's my uncle." She answered. "He took me in after my Mom died last year."

Dean's heart sank. He knew only too well what it was like to lose a parent. "I'm sorry." He condoled.

"It's okay." She stated.

"So who's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Dean asked.

"Isabelle, she's my Uncle's fiancee. She doesn't like me, never has."

Dean paused. "I'm sure your Uncle didn't mean what he said there, he's probably just worried about you, that's all."

There was a silence before Dean heard the sound of the cubicle lock opening.

The door opened and Charlie walked out with dark red eyes.

Dean stood up and smiled softly at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Charlie's POV-**

After cleaning myself up, I left the bathroom and entered the corridor. The bell had just rang to mark the end of first period. Walking down to the lockers, I took my phone out of my pocket. I had 4 messages and 2 missed calls. They were all from Dakota.

'_Where are you?_' '_You okay?_' '_Are you okay, I haven't seen you all morning?_' '_Where are you? Your Uncle's looking for you._'

"Charlie!" I heard someone shout.

Turning in the direction of the voice, I saw Dakota running over. Upon reaching me, she initially smiled before noticing how red my eyes were from crying. Her expression changed to that of a sympathetic one before she pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "It's just my Uncle, that's all. Me and him had an argument."

"That makes sense, he seemed worried when I saw him earlier." Dakota stated.

"Yeah well..." I unlocked my locker and grabbed my books. I sighed, not having enough will power to finish my sentence. "What lesson is it?"

"Chemistry." She answered.

I sighed once again. "Uhhh!" I groaned.

* * *

As we walked down the corridor on our way to the Chemistry room, Dakota was rambling on.

"Mike wants to go out at the weekend but my Mom has grounded me! I'm nearly eighteen years old for God sake!..."

I had already dazed off. Looking around, I noticed Dean standing by the water fountain talking to Lauren Priors in the year above. Judging at the way she was behaving, it was obvious that she was trying to flirt with him. Her over emphasised laugh was showing all of her badly whitened teeth that Daddy had just forked out two thousand dollars for.

"Charlie?..." Dakota waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I turned my attention back to her.

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" She asked with a smirk.

"No." I admitted truthfully before laughing.

She looked in the direction that I had been staring. "Who's that?"

"Dean Winchester, he just started here this morning." I answered, turning back to him.

"I know that face, that's your 'I'm jealous but trying my best to hide it' face." Dakota stated with a grin.

"Uhhh! I hate her so much! Why is he even talking to her anyway, she's the school slut!" I scowled.

"She's a rich slut." Dakota added.

"He's too nice for her." I stated.

"How do you know he's too nice?" She asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"When I was crying this morning, he came to see if I was alright." I answered.

"Awww." Dakota smiled. "That's cute..." She put her hands on my shoulders. "In that case, you're gonna' go over there and flirt like hell." She stated.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes." Dakota nodded. "Dean's new, he doesn't know his way around. All you need to do is offer to show him the way to Chemistry."

"Fine." I shoved away her hands and reluctantly turned in his direction. Taking a deep breath, I made my way over. "Hi, Dean." I smiled naturally.

"Hi, Charlie." He smiled back.

Dakota walked over to Lauren. "Hey, Coach Fray wants to speak to you about the cheerleading final on Friday." She lied.

"Oh, okay, see you later." She grinned at Dean before waving and rushing off down the corridor.

Dakota discretely winked at me before also walking off.

"I just thought you might want me to show you the way to Chemistry, that map is like a million years old and half of the classrooms on it have been knocked down." I smirked.

Dean nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

We both set off down the corridor.

"A word to the wise, don't get involved with Lauren 'Slut' Priors, she's got more STD's then a health clinic." I warned. "Plus she's thick. Last year in the Spelling Bee, she got out in the first round for not knowing how to spell 'planet'."

Dean smirked. "Ouch, that's embarrassing."

I nodded. "Lauren's not bothered, Daddy's got enough money to spoil her rotten for the rest of her life. She doesn't understand what she's got." I sighed.

"If you don't mind me askin', what happened to your Dad? You haven't mentioned him." Dean asked.

"He abandoned my Mom when I was two, I've never seen him. He could be dead, or out there somewhere, but frankly, I don't really care. My Mom was my only family, not some random guy who ran out of my life before I even had the chance to know him." I looked at Dean. "What about your parents?"

"My Mom died when I was four, but my Dad's still around. He works in the mechanic's business, so we're always moving around, that's why Sammy and I got dumped here." He explained.

"Do you ever stay for long?" I asked.

"Normally a couple of weeks at the most."

"Oh." That wasn't the answer I was hoping for.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Later~_**

The conversation over dinner was non-existent. Uncle David was sat at the head of the table at the far end with the Wicked Witch of the West sat in the chair next to him on the side, leaving me awkwardly deserted down the other end of the table alone with my thoughts. Fork in my hand, I pushed about the mountain of mash on my plate, mixing it together with the peas. Why I was doing this, I didn't know. But what I did know, was that I really didn't feel up to eating.

Noticing that I hadn't touched anything and that I'd been playing with my food for practically the last half hour, Uncle David cleared his throat.

I looked up at him.

"Something wrong with it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just thinking." I stated.

He just looked at me. "About what?" Uncle David clearly knew my answer was going to be sarcastic in some way.

He was right. "I was just wondering about these potatoes, you know. About whether their mothers would be proud of them if they saw them now. Cause' some of them might be arrogant or lazy or rude. You know, not the potatoes they raised."

Uncle David slammed his hand down on the table. "I have had it up to here with your cheek, Charlie." He stated in a stern tone. "I mean, what is wrong with you? It's as if you've made it your life's missions to make everyone else's lives miserable."

I scoffed. "Thanks, that's real nice. I make you life a misery. How terrible of me. I am so sorry that my Mom died in a car accident last year which made me an orphan. I'm so sorry that you were burdened with having to take me in just because I'm your niece. It must have been terrible. How dare I ruin **your **life like that. Yeah, I really planned for my life to become this shit. I really planned for all of this to happen, especially us being involved in a car accident. Of course I wanted to see the light going out in my Mom's eyes as she bled to death because the police didn't reach us in time. But that's just me, like you said. Charlie Swire, life ruiner." I slammed the chair back causing the legs to squeak loudly against the wooden floor as they scraped across it. Running off upstairs, I slammed the door to my room closed behind me. Leaning against the back of the door, I slid down it before resting against it with my knees up to my chest listening to their conversation.

"Are you just going to let her talk to you like that?" Witchy asked.

Uncle David didn't answer.

"You need to take more authority. She needs to learn that she's not in charge round here. This is **our** house, and you are **her** Uncle. She needs to show you some respect. And if she can't, then she needs to go, David."

A tear trickled down my cheek.

"She needs help..." Witchy stated.

My eyes widened. _'No! They wouldn't! Come on, Uncle David, say something!'_

"More than we can give here. Charlie's damaged, she has been since Kate died. And that's understandable after what she saw that day, but you can't keep this up like it's going to just magically work out one day."

There was a pause.

"You're right." He finally answered.

"No!" My voice was nothing more than a whisper as I tried to hold back my emotions.

"There are loads of specialists out there that can help her." Witchy explained.

Screw that! Grabbing my desk chair, I propped it under the door handle so that no one could get in before grabbing the biggest bag I owned and dumping it down on the bed. Raiding the wardrobe, I pulled out a wad of clothes and stuffed them in before also packing a pair of converses. Other essentials went in before I zipped up the bag, grabbed a jacket from the coat hook behind the door and threw it on. Hastily putting on and lacing up a pair of beat up black converses, I then pushed open the window before grabbing my bag and throwing it out onto the lawn below. Taking a deep breath, I clambered up onto the windowsill before maneuvering myself out of the window. Reaching out my foot, I eventually found one of the struts in which I could use to stand on. From their I slowly began to scale down the drainpipe. Everything was going smoothly, until I lost my footing on a broken strut causing me to slip and fall the remaining short distance to the ground before abruptly colliding with it.

"Ahh!" I moaned as I moved my arm. Although it wasn't broken, it did hurt like hell. The white sleeve of my t-shirt soon began to change colour to a dark shade of red. "Whoops." Standing up and brushing myself off, I picked up my bag before running off.

* * *

Walking aimlessly down the path into town, I didn't know what to do. My Uncle hated me and wanted me to get help off some therapist, and I had nowhere to go. The sun was just beginning to set in the yellow and orange sky of what had been a warm summer's day. I knew I had to find somewhere to stay the night soon.

* * *

Two hours later, and I was still looking around. It was like something out of the nativity. Every motel I tried, didn't have any rooms left. Not that I had much money to pay for it. The amount I did have would probably stretch to one night, maybe two. En route to the next motel, I was now practically dragging my bag behind me as I desperately hoped that there would be a vacant room.

"Hey gorgeous." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned to see a man in his mid twenties walking up to me with a group of around for or five other men following behind him.

Taking this as my cue to shag ass, I sprinted off down the street hoping to lose them. Sadly though, none of this happened. As I reached the end of the alley, there were two lads waiting.

"Tut, tut..." The first smirked before he noticed my arm. Breathing in deeply, he made a slash in the material of my jacket revealing the blood. Grinning, he opened to mouth to reveal a second set of teeth descending down over his first.

My eyes widened as I gasped in fear. "What are you?" Looking around, the others had caught up too, surrounding me.

"Vampires, love." The leader grinned before coming closer. Taking a hold of my neck, he pushed my head up so that I was looking directly at him.

I gasped for breath, struggling against his inhuman like strength.

The vampire smiled before sinking his teeth into my neck and proceeding to drink my blood.

The pain was astonishing. I'd never felt anything life it. Not even in the car accident. The loss of blood was quickly beginning to render me woozy.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from down the alley.

I heard a few blades swinging before heads began to roll. Literally.

The vampire who had a grip on my neck quickly let go causing me to fall to the ground. Pushing myself up into an almost sitting position, I put a hand against the wound on my neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

When no other noises, could be heard, all that was left was the sound of footsteps approaching. My savior knelt down in front of me.

"Charlie?"

My eyes widened, gladdened to see him. "Dean." I threw my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me too. His embrace was comforting. Pulling away, he moved my hand away from my neck to see the wound. "You'll live, but we should get you patched up first." He smiled before offering out a hand.

I nodded before taking his hand and allowing him to pull me up.

"Dean!" Someone shouted.

Dean turned to face the voice.

"Get her back to the motel room, I'll clean this up." The man stated, referring to the decapitated bodies of the vampires that were littering the alley.

Dean nodded. "Let's go."


End file.
